Death to the Rose Bushes
by Rosalyn The Hero
Summary: My first OS fic! Aisha is board and starts planting roses. An Aisha and Jim friendship fic ^_^


Death to the Rose Bushes  
  
This story doesn't have much to do with the title. I thought up the title first then I wrote a fic around it.  
  
"What are you doing Aisha?" Jim asked as he walked into the back yard of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises.  
"What does it look like? I'm planting roses."  
"Why?"  
"Because!"  
"That's not an answer." Jim said jokingly. He really was curious why the CtarlCtarl was planting flowers.  
"I'm board! My Mint (AN: Mints are pretty good. I got pretty far with mine) just beat the S class tournament in Monster Rancher. That was the only video game in the house I hadn't finished."  
"Can't you buy a new one?"  
"Duh! Jimmy, you of all people should know our financial situation! We owe Fred thousands of wong!"  
"All right. Well, I'm going into town for a while. Good luck with your flowers."  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"I'm back!" Jim called as he entered Starwind and Hawking.   
He looked around for a while but there was no sign of Aisha. He finally went into the kitchen. Melfina was cooking some thing that smelled wonderful. He hoped it was dinner.  
"Hey, Mel. Have you seen Aisha around?"  
"Oh. Hi, Jim. Aisha's still out back."  
"Thanks, Mel." he walked out the back door.  
"Aisha!"  
"Hi, Jim." she looked up from her gardening and smiled.   
"Need some help?"  
"Now, why would a mighty CtarlCtarl need help planting teeny-weeny flowers?"  
Jim smiled, sat down next to her, picked up a trowel, and started digging small holes. He stopped after his third hole and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out a small box in emerald green gift-wrap with a sky blue bow.  
"Here. Since your working so hard I thought you deserved some thing special." he handed the box to her.   
She excitedly ripped off the wrapped and yanked the top open. Inside was a silver plated bell, some blue rose seeds, and a Lil Monsters (AN: Hehe. That's one of my favorites ^_^) cartridge for her gameboy. Jim had forgotten to take all the tags of it and one said 'used 20% off', but she didn't really care. It's the thought that counts.   
"Whacha think?"  
"Aw, Jimmy." she ruffled his hair. "It's all great. I love it. But where did you get the money?"  
"I've had some saved for some thing special ever since I met Gene."  
"You've been holding out!? Do you know what Gene would do if he found out you had money when he was taking on these ridiculously low paying jobs?"  
"Yes. Well that was about all of it. I only have a few wong left."  
"Well thank you for letting me be the special thing the money was spent on." she ruffled his hair again. He pretended not to like it and pulled away.  
Aisha stood up, but stiff from sitting all day stumbled and fell into one of her rose bushes. She jumped up and screamed "Death to the rose bushes!" Though the thorns hadn't really hurt her thick alien skin. She started pulling it out.  
"What the heck are you doing, Aisha!?"  
"Help me, Jim!"  
Jim looked at the bushes she had worked so hard all day to plant, then grabbed one and started pulling. After a few good yanks it popped out sending Jim flying backward and landing on his butt. Aisha started laughing at him.  
"It's not funny! You're the one that got mad and is ordering me to wreck her whole day's work!" he through the bush at her.  
"Ouch!" she through a pebble at him. He dodged it.  
"Come on. Let's try your new game." he suggested.  
"But first help me with this bell."  
She kneeled down and he unbuckled her white collar and put the silver bell's chain over her head.  
"It looks...pretty on you." said Jim  
They started walking into the building, but Aisha made Jim race her up the stairs to the den where they kept the books and video games. Aisha opened a shoebox and started tossing game equipment all over the place.  
"Here it is! The mega advanced gameboy 2000 (AN: I'm guessing that far in the future that's about how good their gameboys'll be)!" she popped the new cartridge in and stated playing. Jim looked over her shoulder.  
"Use the Gem Wave!" he shouted instructions every once in a while.  
It was very late now. Suzuka came back from killing some guy with a wooden sword, walked by the room and smiled seeing the CtarlCtarl playing a video game with the little kid looking over her shoulder.  
"It's late you know." she told them.  
"Tomorrow's Saturday. We can sleep late." said Aisha  
They stayed up all night.  
  
AN: It stunk. Right? I'm writing another one called Hawking and ClanClan Enterprises. Maybe that one will be better.  



End file.
